


Медосмотр

by Serenielle



Series: Проктолог!АУ [1]
Category: Assorti
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Pre-Slash, TEH DRAMA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Подлянка судьбы - пришел к стыдному врачу, а он симпатичный и клевый.





	Медосмотр

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в которой Милки проктолог, посему ахтунг.

Коридор был светлым и широким. Окрашенные бледно-голубой краской двери кабинетов поблескивали латунными номерами, под которыми висели таблички с указанием профиля врача. Пикнику пришлось идти почти в самый конец коридора — кабинет проктолога располагался именно там.  
И на кой черт его проходить? Пикник не жаловался на свою задницу, там все было отлично. Но осмотр нужно было пройти при приеме на работу, и без проктолога никуда. Пикник пробовал договориться — куда там! Сказали «полный медосмотр» — значит, полный.  
А жаль.  
Пикник сел на мягкий диванчик у стены. Впрочем, долго ему там сидеть не пришлось — из кабинета выглянула средних лет женщина в белом халате.  
— Мистер Кэдбери?  
— Ага, — Пикник прошел вслед за ней. Твою мать, только бы она была медсестрой! Не хватало еще, чтобы женщина у него в заднице пальцами крутила.  
— Где же… Ах, вот она, — женщина вытащила карточку из стопки на столе. — Присаживайтесь, мистер Кэдбери, доктор сейчас подойдет.  
Ну слава богу, она медсестра. Пикник сел на стул, стоящий у стола. Он ответил на ряд простых вопросов, пока женщина заполняла нужную страницу в карточке. Эти вопросы он уже слышал от других врачей, поэтому отвечал на автомате, а мысленно гадал, кто же тут доктор. Лучше бы мужик. Такой, нормальный мужик лет сорока, серьезный и основательный.  
Надежды оправдались лишь отчасти. Доктор и правда был мужиком. Но не таким, каким надо. Вовсе не сорокалетним, умудренным опытом эскулапом.  
Занавеска, отделяющая кабинет от, по-видимому, смотровой, отдернулась, и из-за нее вышел юноша в белом халате. Очень симпатичный улыбчивый юноша, Пикник бы за таким приударил. Темные волосы, синие глаза, и фигура ничего так под халатиком. Но блин, неужели это…  
— Миссис Ллойд, вы уже закончили? — певучим голосом обратился паренек к медсестре. Та кивнула.  
— Да, доктор Форрест.  
— Хорошо, — симпатичный доктор обратил свое внимание на офигевшего Пикника. — А вы у нас, значит, мистер Кэдбери?  
— В точку, — Пикник все еще был напряжен, но обаяние включил автоматом. Перед таким милашкой падать лицом в грязь не хотелось. Он же мужик!  
— Тогда прошу, — доктор Форрест с ухмылкой отодвинул занавеску. — Снимайте штаны и становитесь в коленно-локтевую на эту кушетку.  
Пикник прошел в смотровую. Кушетка была белая, со свежей одноразовой пеленкой. Сбоку торчала лампа, рядом стоял столик, похожий на тот, на котором еду прикатывают в номер в гостинице. А на столике…  
Пикник сглотнул. Нет, он мужик, и не испугается всех этих жутких приборов. Особенно вот этого, похожего на толстую длинную трубку с линзой на конце. Еще и с ручкой. Да такое вообще ни к кому в жопу не влезет!  
— А вы опасный человек, — усмехнулся Пикник, снимая куртку и вешая ее на стул у кушетки. — Вон какие приборы тут держите.  
— Что поделаешь, — вздохнул миленький доктор, — издержки профессии. Рубашку не снимайте, меня больше интересует ваша нижняя часть.  
Пикнику показалось, или парень ухмыльнулся?  
— А я надеялся вас отвлечь, — Пикник, улыбаясь, положил руки на пряжку ремня, — своей великолепной формой, а вы бы были в ответ поласковее…  
Доктор засмеялся.  
— Вы не первый, кто стесняется снимать тут штаны, но первый, кто думает, что я упаду в обморок от вида чьего-то торса.  
— Ваш обморок был бы для меня лучшим признанием, — Пикник все же справился со штанами и стянул трусы. Положил все это на стул и прошел к кушетке.  
— Забирайтесь, — юноша натянул перчатку и звонко щелкнул ею, прямо как в кино, — и задницу повыше, а то я ничего не увижу.  
— И что там такого интересного, — ворчливо отозвался Пикник. Он принял нужную позу, но чувствовал себя крайне неловко. Наверное, так чувствуют себя девственницы, которых вот-вот отымеют. Боже, Пикник больше никогда не будет над ними смеяться.  
— Не поверите, иногда там бывает очень много интересного, — щелчок второй перчатки заставил вздрогнуть. Тихий стук ножек стула, скрип — доктор сел сзади. Кушетка впереди озарилась светом — включена лампа.  
Спину покрыл холодный пот.  
Сзади прозвучал еще один щелчок, подозрительно похожий на…  
Пикник обернулся и увидел, что симпатяжка, которого, будь обстоятельства иными, он бы точно не упустил, выдавливает на свою руку немного смазки.  
— Эй, доктор, осторожнее, а то я могу подумать не того, — сострил Пикник, стремясь скрыть нервозность.  
— Не бойтесь, членом я до вашей задницы точно не достану, — доктор хихикнул. Нет, правда хихикнул. Кажется, перепалка и ему пришлась по вкусу.  
Смазка была холодная. Пикник замер, как гончая, почуявшая добычу. Ощущения были ужасно непривычными. До этого никто не возил холодными скользкими пальцами у него в заднице, и уж тем более не засовывал их в…  
— Расслабьтесь, — голос юного доктора стал успокаивающим, — ни о чем не думайте.  
— Это не так просто, — пыхтел Пикник, стараясь не зажиматься. Блин, и это только один палец, а что если сейчас надо будет запихивать ту здоровенную фигню? Нет, он не хочет лишиться анальной девственности с помощью какой-то проктологической дребедени!  
— И все же постарайтесь, у вас хорошо получается, — юноша добавил второй палец.  
— Сомнительный комплимент, — Пикник считал про себя, стараясь отвлечься. Когда пальцы замерли, он было выдохнул, но тут в зад уперлось что-то побольше. И быстро въехало. Пикник даже ойкнуть не успел, только стоял на карачках с выпученными глазами и долго выдыхал, как будто воздух выходил из проколотого шарика. А доктор сзади покрутил лампу, и теперь Пикник четко видел свою тень. А это значило, что лампа светит ему прямо в задницу.  
Какой стыд — стоять перед лицом красивого парня со спущенными штанами и светить видом своих кишок.  
— Да не тряситесь вы, — доктор успокаивающе погладил его по бедру, — а то расширитель шатается. Если выпадет, придется начинать снова.  
«Только не это!»  
Пикник опять замер и даже дыхание задержал. Весь осмотр длился минут пять, но ему показалось, что он тут час торчал. А что самое ужасное — юноша-то и правда симпатичный! Вот ведь подлянка судьбы.  
— Ну что ж, никаких патологий не вижу, — доктор сунул внутрь палец и осторожно убрал расширитель. Пикник был не в курсе, как он его вытаскивал и на что надавил, но внезапное ощущение заставило его чуть не подпрыгнуть. А доктор, зараза, руку не убрал, пальцем еще пошевелил.  
— И простата у вас в порядке, — наконец палец покинул его задницу, и Пикник выдохнул. — Можете одеваться. Салфетки вот тут. Я жду вас в приемной.  
Перчатки полетели в мусорку, пока Пикник слезал с кушетки. Занавеска шевельнулась, скрывая от взора красивого доктора в белом халате. А Пикник в шоке уставился на свой член, начавший проявлять признаки жизни.  
— Не, братан, нам тут не светит, — вздохнул он, натягивая трусы. — После всего того, что он со мной сделал, я перед ним штаны снять не смогу.  
А жаль. Пикник натянул джинсы, обулся, накинул куртку. И вышел в приемную. Там обнаружился еще один врач — как раз такой, которого вначале Пикник хотел. Лет сорока, серьезный, ухоженный, даже в очках. Закон подлости, не иначе.  
— Ο, мистер Кэдбери. Доктор Форрест справился? — обратился этот врач к Пикнику. — Он у нас интерн, а я его руководитель, так что мне нужно знать, есть ли у вас замечания.  
— Нет, — замечание у Пикника было одно, но его ж не озвучишь. «Ваш доктор слишком симпатичный, чтобы разглядывать задницы», — глупо же.  
— Вот и отлично. Милки, еще два пациента, и прием завершен, — врач коснулся плеча интерна — Милки — и ушел. Медсестра протянула Пикнику справки, он на автомате их взял и вышел.  
Милки, значит… Вот же блин. В кои-то веки попался симпатичный парень, и шутить умеет, и не робкий, и такая подстава!  
Может, все же надо было спросить телефончик?


End file.
